


Names Aren't My Strong Point

by Charbonne



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Community: norsekink, Humor, Intersexuality, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charbonne/pseuds/Charbonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a dalliance, and now the royal family has to deal with the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names Aren't My Strong Point

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on Norsekink, which can be found here: http://norsekink.livejournal.com/10823.html?thread=23019079#t23019079.

Sunlight is streaming down into the room where Loki Odinson, second prince of Asgard, and adopted child of Frigga and Odin, is laying back, exhaustion evident in every line of his body. It shouldn't have happened like this, honestly. He shouldn't have been laying there at all, except for the tiny fact laying in a bassinet next to the prince's bed.

You see, years earlier Loki had decided that some of the men of court were attractive. Extremely so. That prompted the young prince to start speaking to some of them, which promptly scared the bejezzus out of some of them. How often did Loki come out of his chambers or the library, let alone deign to speak to any members of the court that weren't his family?

It confused some of them, but not all. Another young man of court had been watching the dark prince. Fandral, constant companion of Prince Thor and reputed womanizer decided to approach Loki and the two together soon became a common sight. They would often be seen conversing quietly in corners or along abandoned corridors in the palace.

Thor, of course was oblivious to the goings-on of his little brother and one of his best friends. How was he to know, especially when he had been badgering Loki for years to spend more time on the training grounds rather than the library? He never noticed the looks between the two, nor did he notice that both of them seemed to avoid doing serious damage to the other. Or well, Fandral tried not to. Loki, it seemed, was determined to prove that he could do just as well as Thor whenever he came out, and woe be unto his opponent that day.

It had been pretty quiet until nine months ago, when Loki seemed to start falling ill. No one thought much about it, but when the illness didn't disappear, his mother insisted that Loki get checked over by healers. No one expected the result of the exam.

Odin had been furious, Frigga shocked, and Thor dumbstruck (though Loki would later wave the last bit away as Thor's natural state) at what was obviously an underage, pregnant Loki. Loki of course tried to diffuse the situation, stating that the healers had been wrong, but the problem with that came with the healer herself. Eir had been treating the royal family for years, and knew each of them better than they probably knew themselves. With that came the realization that not everything was as it appeared in the House of Odin.

Apparently, Odin had decided to take in a Jotun child at the end of the war. That led to the painfully obvious (at least for those that bothered to look for such things) realization that Loki looked like none of his family. With that knowledge came the final blow; Jotun were all one sex, and could get a person pregnant as easily as they became pregnant. 

Loki himself had screamed, hurled things, turned the royal gardens into a swamp, and very much threw one heck of a temper tantrum. He wouldn't let Odin near him, would not listen to Thor's plaintive calls to come out of his rooms, and the only person (or so people thought) that came to see him was Frigga. She alone was allowed to try and comfort her distraught son(?) and coax him into speaking to her.

It came as a shock however, when she came to her son's chambers and saw him engaged in a rather passionate embrace with the infamous womanizer known as Fandral. Odin, when he discovered this, nearly had Fandral tossed from the Bifrost for putting his son in such a position. It wasn't until Thor, who had been eavesdropping on the conversation between his father and his friend, shrugged at the situation and stated that Loki could have done much worse and decided that the royal horses would have been fine bedfellows. The shock of that statement, coupled with the sheer absurdity of the image, caused Odin to instead pause in his ranting and realize that yes, it could be worse.

After that, Odin had insisted that, if Fandral's intentions were indeed pure to his son, that the two were to be wed. That of course led to the most bizarre couple ever to be married in the halls of Asgard. Loki, who at this point was very obviously pregnant, later remarked that yes, it could be much worse, and that Thor had really better stop passing along rumors that he was pregnant with one of the royal horses' children, lest he make it a rumor that Thor had unusual couplings late at night with one of his beloved goats.

Now, the royal family gathers in Loki's rooms, staring and cooing (in the case of Frigga) at the baby girl in the bassinet. It is at that point, when Fandral is stroking Loki's ebony locks out of his face, that Thor turns to the couple and asks the obvious question.

"What are you going to name her, Loki?"

Loki, who honestly hadn't been thinking of that (could you blame him after the whole debacle to begin with), just shrugs at his brother and replies, "Dunno."

Fandral blinks, Odin gives his son a look of incredulity, and Frigga just shakes her head. "Loki, I do not believe that's an appropriate name for a child..."

However it's too late. The baby, somehow seeming to be listening to her father's (mother's?) words, coos and waves fat blue fingers around as everyone feels the weight of a spell being cast. Loki blinks, then ducks his head sheepishly as he realizes that yes, it does sound like a terrible name, but the damage is already done. The royal family has expanded to include Dunno Lokisdotter, all because the child (and yes, they try for years calling her something else) had cast her very first spell, ensuring that whenever someone tries calling her something else, all they would hear is Dunno.


End file.
